This invention relates to a method of preparing a culture medium from entrails of fish, shellfish or cephalopods and to a culture medium obtained thereby. The present invention is also directed to a process of growing a microorganism using the culture medium.
Nutrients such as inorganic salts, vitamins and proteins are needed for the proliferation of microorganisms. Thus, yeast extracts and peptone are generally incorporated into a culture medium. In a large scale proliferation method such as lactic fermentation, however, the use of such known nutrients which are not inexpensive brings about a problem of costs.